


NEW AU- THIRD DICK

by GlamAngel3766



Series: Third Dick AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, third dick AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAngel3766/pseuds/GlamAngel3766
Summary: THIS CAME TO ME IN A DISCORD CHAT





	NEW AU- THIRD DICK

**Author's Note:**

> HERE'S THE GIST OF MY HORRIBLE BEAUTIFUL HOME

 

 

**RULES**

* * *

 

 

**What if Sidon had a 3rd the whole time but #3 will only come in the middle of the deed to reproduce and will make anyone preggers?**

 

**sidon + link = Link pregnant = beautiful babble**

 

**#3 plants baby with the others that help fertilize it**

 

**#3  is thiccer 3x and totes dom af**

 

**#3 comes from mid at certain unpredictable cycle**

**the cycle comes out of seemingly nowhere but never before mating**

**bite happens first and there is some**

**#3 has a mind of its own**

**#3 creates a womb for babble**

**nobody has a choice**

**#3 decides when babble happens**

**#3 needs to insert into a non-Zora twink often to keep babble alive**

**#3 has nutrition for babble**

**if #3 is denied after preggers then the health of Zora and babble and mommy plummet like mad**

**#3 is horny af and Zora can't think until #3 satisfied**

**Zora and momma need to be with each other 24/7 until the arrival of babble**


End file.
